Fixing a Heart
by EriAmore
Summary: Luciano and Flavio have been together for almost a month now, and everything seemed to be fine. That is, until Luciano walks in on Flavio cheating on him. Maybe a certain Italian can help heal his wounded heart? (( 2P!Talia universe. Pairings: 2P! Italy X Romano. Some mentions of 2P! Spamano, and heavy mentioning of 2P! Itacest. Has swearing , and probably smut eventually))


Just a quick note; this isn't the only chapter. I'm currently in the process of writing the next chapter and hopefully I'll update soon. there's a possibility there will be smut in future chapters, but I haven't decided. Enjoy :3

Translation:

Cosi buon: So good

Fratello: brother

* * *

The moon was shining brightly over the dark street as I walked up the familiar path to the front door I knew so well, knife still in my hand. With a small sigh, I walked inside after having unlocked the door, taking off and placing my jacket on the coat hanger nearby before walking to the living room. A sigh escaped my lips when I noticed my brother wasn't downstairs, meaning he had probably already gone to bed. It didn't surprise me though. After all, I had told Flavio that I wouldn't be home tonight. Luckily my "job" hadn't taken as long as I had thought it would, and part of me wished Flavio would still have been up…even if it was close to three a.m. …

Now would be a good time to mention Flavio and I are together. I honestly don't know how I managed to fall in love with my idiot of an older brother, but it happened. It's been almost a month since we started dating. We've always lived together just because we thought it would be easier to share a house during college, which it was. I somehow managed to graduate early, and Flavio had graduated two years ago, but we still continued to live together. As far as our relationship goes, it's been great. I mean, of course it's incestual, but neither of us care. We're the only family either of us has, so it wasn't like we had to hide it from relatives or anything complicated like that. We have been on a few dates, though it was mostly him having to drag me there…I'm not big on public displays of affection, and that jack ass likes to kiss almost every second of the fucking day! I like it and all, but I can't handle kissing in front of other people..

The only setback so far is that I told Flavio I don't want to have sex yet, and any time he brings it up I end up turning him down again and that causes him to be somewhat distant for a while..Before our relationship started, he used to bring home girls (and guys) a lot. I only remembered the faces of the few he brought home more than once. I guess he feels deprived since he hasn't fucked in so long, but I'm not ready yet.. I mean, I haven't had sex before and I'm kind of nervous about it. Though, I'm starting to warm up to the idea. I dunno, maybe I'll surprise him tomorrow.

I walked up the stairs set on the idea of just slipping into bed and falling asleep, but stopped in my tracks when I heard noises coming from the bed room. I quirked a brow and was about to open the door when-

"A-ah! Dio..~"

That was clearly my brother's voice, but why was he moaning? I pressed my ear against the door and heard a lot of different noises..really erotic noises..but the ones that were the loudest were my brother's moans, and someone else moaning things in spanish? I opened the door a bit and gasped silently at the sight before me. Some bastard was pounding into Flavio. I bit my lip and backed away from the door. _That fucking Spanish bastard was pounding into my Flavio.. _

I clenched my fist and stormed down the stairs. I picked up my knife, put on my jacket, and then slammed the door as hard as I could to make sure they heard me. The last thing I remember hearing was someone scrambling down the stairs before I took off running down the street. I felt rain drops hit my cheeks and looked up momentarily. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion when I realized there weren't any storm clouds and wiped the water from my cheeks, only to have it be replaced with more drops of it. "What the fuck is this?.."

Oh.._I was crying…_


End file.
